Cryotank
by The Twisted Frog Prince
Summary: I thought this up, but can’t fit it into a book. If you can help me think up a storyline to fit this scene into a original book, that would be amazing. If you think up a storyline, email me here twisted.frog.


A helicopter flew in from above them, a rope latter fell down and three people descended. On one of the ladders was Leviathan, smiling a huge grin, just like always.

"What are you doing here!? This is Ground Zero!? Get back on that copter!" Ian yelled.

Leviathan skipped up to Ian happily. "Why? This is where I want to be! Here with you!" she squee'd happily and giggled.

"Levi! I am not kidding around! You'll get hurt! Go back up there!"

"Calm down, Eene! Besides, the copters already left."

Ian looked up at the sky and saw that she was right. They were hardly specks now.

Rayne and Sharon walked up slowly.

"Take her home, Sharon, right now!" He turned to the two women.

"Why? She asked us to take her to you. So we did." Sharon replied.

"It's dangerous here! I won't allow it!" he yelled.

"Since when did you become her father!?" Sharon smirked.

"She asked to come here on her own accord and will stay until I say otherwise. That's an order." Rayne said, shaking her long black hair out of her face.

"No!"

Ian yelled.

James walked up to him and patted his back. "It's a losing battle, Leave Colonel Major alone. Fighting her is like wrestling a wild tiger." He laughed and walked ahead towards the battle.

"And besides, you don't have to worry!" Leviathan smiled at Ian.

He looked down at her. "What do you mean…?"

"You kept your promise. See." She touched her hands to his chest and laid her head on him. "You're still alive. You kept your promise."

Ian just looked at her for a moment before managing to form the words, "I love you."

"I love you too." Leviathan said smiling up to him. She jumped, giving him a quick peck on the lips and then ran towards the battle. "Let's go!"

Ian nodded and the whole team ran after her.

But there was one problem. Samil saw this little show of affection and knew her target.

Leviathan was the first to run into the battle, and was far ahead of the others. James and Ian were the closest to her, and were the first to see what they all could do nothing about.

A great whoosh filled the air and Leviathan turned to see what exactly it was. I t was too late to dodge.

Samil's giant blade flew through the sky towards her and griped her at her stomach and slung her, back first into the wall where the blade was embedded halfway into the cement. Her eyes went wide.

Ian flew into a panic. "LEVI!" he screamed. "NO! NO LEVI, LEVI!!"

Ian ran towards her but James caught him just in time to grab the back of his coat and stop him, the force of the pull knocked Ian off his feet.

Leviathan stood pinned to the wall, unable to comprehend what exactly was happening. Pain, that's all she could register. She coughed, only it was gurgled by the blood that was being expelled from her broken lungs. Her whole body shook. She tried to scream, but was unable to make any sound at all.

Her pain was finally ended as another blade was thrown, stopping right at her throat. This was not the blade of an enemy, but one of a comrade, one to take her out of her misery.

James covered Ian's eyes and pulled his head into his chest to save him the sight of her head rolling to the ground and her hands going limp. Bloodcurdling screams rose, muffled from the broken man in his arms.

"Dies irae." Samil said before walking away and disappearing with her companions from on top of the building she had been standing on.

Sharon stood next to Rayne, watching James hold his friend. "That was your blade wasn't it?" she asked in monotone.

"Dies irae." Rayne repeated.

"What?" Sharon turned to her.

"Day of wrath." She said slowly, translating the Latin words.

Back at the head quarters James sat drinking a cu p of coffee next to Ian, whose head was on the table. Everyone in the precinct was wearing black.

"This isn't like in the movies is it…?" Ian mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" James asked.

"In the movies," Ian explained. "It's the guy who dies, not the girl. And it's to protect her. She runs up to him, he's got some blood on his lip. She yells things like, "No," and, "Don't leave me." And the guy smiled at her and says something reassuring like, "I'm fine, don't worry. In a few hours we'll be back home together." Even though they both know he won't make it. And then he tells her, "I love you." And she says it back. And she holds his hand as the light fades from his eyes and his hand slips from hers and then lays on his chest and cries." He stopped for a moment. "It's not like that at all…

You saw her!" he yelled, suddenly angry. "She was in so much pain! It was her, not me! She died! There were no goodbyes! There were no I love you's! There was no fading away; just pain, blood, and mercy!"

Ian slammed his fist on the table and buried his face into the crook of his elbow and cried.

James rubbed his back and set down his coffee. "Is there any thing I can do?" he asked.

"Take me to the Wish room." Ian said.

"I really don't think this is going to work." James said as Ian got into the egg shaped cryotank.

"It will work." He said, his voice strong and defiant.

James shut the glass top of the cryotank and walked over to the controls. James started up the machine and watched as the egg filled up with white gas and slowly settle d back to clear.

Inside, Ian was seeing something very different.

All around him was white, like an infinite mass of nothing.

Ian called out to the cryotank. "Show me Leviathan." He ordered.

"This operation is not possible." It answered.

"What? No, I order you to show me Leviathan! Show her to me right now!" he yelled.

"This operation is not possible." It repeated itself.

"Open override operation number 749-32! Password, Crypt! Show me Leviathan now!" he screamed. The white of the room changed to a flashing red.

James jumped back as the machine shivered beneath his hands. He watched as the machine went from shivering to violently shaking and throwing sparks. Something had gone horribly wrong. Then the cryotank itself started shaking. Then something in it exploded.

Ian stood in the empty room as it turned back to white and waited as it stayed silent for a good few seconds before it said, "Access granted." And that's when he heard her.

"E-Eene!?" a voice came from behind him.

Ian spun around and saw Leviathan standing there with a worried face on. "Levi!" he ran and held her tightly and kissed her hard.

"What are you doing here!?" she asked, worried.

"I came to see you. It worked." He smiled.

"No…no that's not good. I'm sorry…"

"Why? I asked the cryotank to bring you here." He said.

"But this isn't the cryotank…"

James turned quickly and ran to the smoking cryotank. The machines had all calmed down and the only sound in the room was his own coughing. When he reached the tank and the smoke had cleared he noticed that the glass panel was all red. Panicked he threw open the top and inside he saw Ian, with a metal bar through his head, and a smile on his face.


End file.
